Windomac
|place2 = 7/20|alliances2 = TBA|challenges2 = 3|votesagainst2 = 11|days2 = 35|season = 3|image = 200px|tribes = |place = Sole Survivor|alliances = Idol Hunters|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 0|days = 39|seasonscompeted = 2|dayslasted = 74|tribalwins = 5|individualwins = 3|totalchallengewins = 8|totalvotes = 11}} Windomac, or Windo, is the Sole Survivor of SRorgs: Iceland. He returned as a hero in SRorgs: Greece. In addition, he is also the runner up of ARorgs: Neuschwanstein. Windo was known for his ability to find hidden immunity idols throughout the game, as he found 3 and had a total of 4 played on him. Iceland Windo began Iceland on the Upphaf tribe. He entered a five-person majority alliance with Nico, Edge, Ashton and John. However, Nico had created similar alliances with Hey and Fred, the other active members of the tribe. Windo found the Upphaf hidden immunity idol, but kept it a secret from his alliance members. After the unanimous boot of the inactive Paul, Windo began hearing that Nico had created multiple alliances from various tribemates. During the double-boot twist, Windo attempted to blindside Nico since the clear elimination choice, Fred, had immunity. Due to a combination of information from both Edge and John, Windo realized that there were not enough votes to accomplish this, and that he was the target. At tribal council, which was a public tribal due to a twist, Windo played his idol, negating five votes against him and blindsiding Nico. Hey was the only tribe member to vote with Windo. After the blindside of NIco, there was a tribe swap. Windo was chosen to switch to the Byrja tribe. On the new Byrja, fellow Upphaf tribemates Ashton and Hey joined him. Since Windo was perceived to be on the bottom of the original Upphaf tribe, original Byrja tribe member Roodman attempted to get Windo to flip to his side. Meanwhile, Windo made a connection with James, who had been blindsided at the last Byrja tribal council and was therefore on the bottom. After the new Upphaf tribe lost the first immunity challenge after the swap and Fred, an original Upphaf member was eliminated, Edge pleaded to the original Upphaf members to throw the next immunity challenge. Windo sided with his original Upphaf tribemates, partaking in the challenge throw and voting out Griz at the next tribal council. The merge followed after Griz's elimination, and Windo reconnected with his old Upphaf tribemates, John and Edge. All the original Upphaf tribe plus James and Chaz, joined together to vote out Roodman at the first tribal council as a merged tribe. Meanwhile, Windo found the merge hidden immunity idol, his second idol of the game. With Windo perceiving himself and close ally Hey as being on the bottom of the Upphaf alliance, he began plotting to flip on the trio of Edge, Ashton and John. To do this he tried to solidify his relationship with James and also to begin bonding with original Byrja members Eli and Platypus. Due to lack of trust with Chaz, Hey and Windo attempted to get him out of the game. In the meantime, the Idol Hunters alliance began targeting James due to his hidden immunity idol. With James being a close ally of Windo's, Windo attempted to flip on the Idol Hunters at final 9, but was unable to so because of Platypus' inactivity. Platypus was instead voted out at the final 9 tribal after an attempt to eliminate Eli was botched due to a Platypus self-vote. At the next reward challenge, Windo won a secret advantage, which was called "The Mask of Negation." This allowed him to cancel one vote at a tribal council up to and including the final five. Once again, the Idol Hunters wanted to flush James' idol, and Windo warned James about their plan to split the vote with Eli and vote James out. Despite this, James did not play his idol and was voted out on a revote. At final seven, Windo and Hey flipped on the Idol Hunters alliance after both believed that they were voting for Windo at the next tribal council. In reality, they were simply attempting to flush Windo's idol and swithched the vote to Chaz. At tribal council, Eli sided with WIndo, Hey and Chaz, blindsiding Edge. However, Windo played his idol despite not receiving any votes. After the initial vote but before the revote, James gave his idol secretly to Eli. At final 6, the idol was once again rehidden. Hey discovered a clue and shared it with Windo, who found the idol, his third of the game. After recognizing that Ashton, Eli, John and Chaz would likely split the votes between Hey and Windo, the pair devised a plan to save both of them. Windo would play his idol on himself and would cancel one other vote, hoping that it would be a vote for Hey. The two would vote for Ashton, which, if properly executed, would eliminated him on a 2-1 vote. At tribal council, Windo played his idol on himself and cancelled Eli's vote. Eli had voted for Windo, however, and John had a secret advantage of his own -- an extra vote -- and Hey was voted out 3-2. With his closest ally now out of the game and no more idols in his pocket, Windo's new strategy was to look weak in challenges so as not to appear as a threat. Despite this, he became the target at the final five tribal council. Eli decided to make a deal with Windo. He would play his idol on Windo at the tribal council, and both of them would vote out Ashton. Eli followed through, playing his idol on Windo, negating three votes and saving him. Windo, however, voted Chaz and did so again on the revote, much to the chagrin of Eli. Ashton was eliminated on the revote anyway due to John's vote switching to Ashton. At the final four, the entire tribe united to vote out Eli, who was seen as a challenge and jury threat. At the final three, Chaz won final immunity and decided to take Windo to the end over John, shocking the jury. At final tribal council, the jury thrashed Chaz, who cheated early on in the game and was seen as untrustworthy and difficult to work with the entire game. Windo was seen as having played a strategic game and was praised for his ability to survive after his closest ally was voted out. At the reunion, Windo was named the sole-survivor, winning over Chaz on a 5-2 vote. Windo's Voting History HvV Voting History ^1 In I Made A Mistake, Windo played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes cast against him. ^2 In This Broke My Heart, Windo played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but did not negate any votes against him. ^3 In I Look Like An Idol Savant, Windo played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes cast against him. ^4 In A Remarkable Journey, Eli played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Windo, negating all votes cast against him. Category:SRorgs: Iceland Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants Category:Sole Survivor Category:Finalist Category:7th Place